Deudas familiares
by Suzette Fi Durant
Summary: Celie, una joven detestada por toda su familia podrá experimentar lo que es la venganza... La deudas de su padre fueron tan grandes que terminaron con su vida en una noche elegante y sangrienta, Celie disfrutara ver el sufrimiento y karma en todos aquellos que la maltrataron...


Konichiwua minna  
este es mi one shot, la historia es algo larga pero espero que les guste, no está inspirado en ningún anime, es 100% original mía.  
nota: es de las historias que empiezan con el final.

************************************************** **************  
Es la noche más esplendida de todas, la luna pareció agrandarse un poco e iluminaba por la ventana el piso de mi casa manchado de sangre y lágrimas que alguna vez derramé…si me vieras de lejos creerías que estoy asustada y horrorizada ante tal sádica escena, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, cada cuerpo que yacía sin vida sentado en su silla, tirado en el suelo o colgado en la pared me parecía una obra de arte, cada charco de sangre me era majestuoso y el silencio era una dulce melodía de en sueños… En pocas palabras he experimentado por primera vez la felicidad.  
Mi vestido morado estaba rasgado de la parte inferior derecha y manchado de vino tinto y mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros, toda la mansión estaba hecha un desastre, la fiesta había terminado así que era hora de limpiar y de que los invitados se fueran.  
A la luz de la luna limpie todo el piso como siempre me han enseñado, la voz de mi madre gritándome que lo hiciera bien y que no dejara ni una mancha resonaba en mi cabeza, o tal vez en verdad me estaba gritando, ya que cuando volteé a verla me hacía un gesto de negación y reproche, tarareé una vieja canción mientras hacía limpieza por todas partes. Tuve mucho cuidado en levantar los vidrios rotos de las copas, vasos y platos, obvio los primeros que levanté eran los que estaban cerca de mi padre, ya que siempre que toma vino de más me exige que lo atienda a él primero mientras grita maldiciendo a sus jefes del trabajo y a todo el mundo y tira cualquier objeto a su vista….  
Cuando al fin terminé eché a los invitados fuera de la casa, al patio trasero que está oculto por muros y árboles viejos, subí al baño por pañuelos y una bandeja de agua, mi madre siempre me dice que es malo para la piel dormir con maquillaje, así que lo retiré con sumo cuidado toda la suciedad y el maquillaje de sus rostros, también de sus manos y brazos. Papá, mamá, mi hermana Lidia y mi hermano Anthony, todos se quejaban de que el agua estaba fría y de que mis manos eran gruesas y torpes, solo que esta vez no me importó y seguí sonriendo ante todo. Subí al cuarto de mi madre por su costurero, ya que sus prendas estaban algo rotas, me pinche el dedo en dos ocasiones arreglando las mangas del traje de Anthony, por alguna razón me puse nerviosa y mis manos temblaban, quería que fuera perfecto y bello como siempre ha sido, no me importaban mucho los demás trajes ni vestidos.  
Al fin todo estaba listo para descansar, me puse mi pijama, dormí entre tanto calor y amor que mi corazón explotó….

************************************************** ***************************************

El día comenzó normalmente, con una bofetada por parte de mi madre al contestarle furiosamente. Reprimí mis lágrimas y me mostré firme mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con pasos sigilosos. Me encerré en mi habitación durante las dos únicas horas del día donde descanso y me refugio en mis pensamientos. Celie:"Parece que ahora si le importo, esta vez me pegó mirándome a los ojos y suavemente…". A pesar de que son las únicas horas de descanso lo único que hago es corregir en mi mente las faltas que hice e imaginarme el día perfecto. Hasta que escucho la bocina especial del carro de la familia Fredieu, lo único que me puedo imaginar son dos cosas, el señor Richard viene a hablar con mi padre sobre negocios, o trae a su hijo Sebástian para hablar sobre mi futuro con él.  
Temo acercarme a la ventana y descubrir que es Sebástia, tiene una actitud detestable e insoportable, nunca me he llevado bien con él y a pesar de mi desprecio y desaprobación, todos insisten es juntarme con él. Así que espero mi llamada para bajar a la sala principal, en vez de eso se abre la puerta de golpe y entra una sirvienta con un hermoso vestido en manos, no me da tiempo de reaccionar ni de preguntar cuando me quita la ropa que tengo y me pone el vestido morado, Celie:" ¿Qué hace?" Sirvienta:" Lo siento Señorita Celie, pero su padre me ordenó arreglarla y llevarla inmediatamente a la sala principal, la están esperando".  
Casi corriendo bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarme y alzándome el vestido para no pisarlo. Sus miradas me seguían desde que entré en la habitación, hasta que me senté al lado de mi padre, saludé a Richard y a Sebástian formalmente y me senté a escuchar la plática entre Richard y mi padre, hasta que, después de un sermón, la conversación se tornó más tensa y con un tono más serio. Richard:" Tengo entendido que Celie pronto cumplirá 14 años" Padre:" Así es, dentro de un mes" Richard:" Supongo que recordaras el acuerdo que tenemos, la deuda que aún no me has pagado". ¿Acuerdo? ¿Deuda? No tenía idea de lo que hablaban, supongo que se trataba de mí, ya que los dos me miraban de reojo, examinándome detenidamente.  
Mi padre en un suspiro de decepción agachó la cabeza y dijo -entendido-, me abrazó fuertemente ocultando la primera lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos en años, y me ordenó que saliera de la habitación junto con Sebástian. Intenté apresurar el paso para alejarme de él, pero me seguía a todos lados y hasta me tomó del brazo intentando abrazarme o rodearme la cintura. Lo empuje y le di un manotazo para que me soltara, hasta que al fin mi padre y Richard salieron, mi padre parecía furioso y Richard tenía una expresión victoriosa. Solo se despidieron y se fueron, está a sido la visita más corta por parte de ellos…  
Después de unos días me lo explicaron todo, mi padre tenía una vieja deuda con la familia Fredieu de mucho dinero, como en ese entonces no contaban con los recursos para pagarle pusieron en garantía otra cosa… a mí. Cuando cumpliera 14 tendría que pagar toda la deuda, de lo contrario me tendría que dar a mí a su hijo Sebástian.  
Una enorme ira invadió mi alma, no comprendo cómo pudo poner en garantía a una de sus hijas, y en especial a mí….es un bastardo.  
Mi último mes en la casa lamentablemente trascurrió como todos los demás, me ignoraban, me gritaban, me pegaban…. y yo los odiaba cada vez más.

El día después de mi cumpleaños me llevaron a la casa de los Fredieu, ni siquiera la simple pronunciación de la palabra adiós o el leve movimiento de la mano despidiéndose recibí ese día, solo las miradas discretas atreves de la ventana mientras subía al carro y me alejaba cada vez más. No sé para qué me querrían el señor Richard, ¿trabajar para ellos? ¿Serviles? O solo para Sebastian. En el camino me hacía todo tipo de preguntas, me imaginaba si fuera más feliz en aquella mansión, o si fuera más infeliz que en casa.  
Llegando todos me recibieron alegremente que llegué asustarme y sentirme algo incomoda, la esposa de Richard llamada Louise sonreía mientras se acercaba a saludarme, Nícolas (hermano de Sebástian) se comportó muy amable con migo, siempre ha sido más simpático y generoso que Sebástian, en verdad me agrada. Louise:" Me alegra tanto que te hayas decidido a venir Celie" Celie:" ¿Decidido?" Louise:" Siempre hemos sabido que mi hijo Sebástian y tú son el uno para el otro" Celie:" ¿El uno para el otro?". Antes de que me dejaran preguntar a que se referían Sebástian me tomó de la cintura y dijo, Sebástian:" La verdad es que siempre la he querido, y nos emociona tanto la idea de nuestro compromiso, ¿Verdad?" Celie:" Pues…" Richard:" No se diga más, Celie necesita descansar después del largo viaje e instalarse en su cuarto junto con Sebástian". Tal solo el hecho de compartir la cama con Sebástian me era repugnante, solo que su madre y Nícolas no parecen saber lo que en verdad estaba pasando, tal vez deba decírselo, pero realmente no quiero regresar a mi horrible casa, ni ver a mi familia.  
Cene con todos ellos, me bañé, me cambie y me acosté con Sebástian. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que sentí como su mano acariciaba mi piel, me levanté rápidamente repugnada ante sus caricias, Sebástian:" ¿Qué pasa? Estamos comprometidos, deberás acostumbrarte a esto" Celie:"Yo nunca acepte esto, me obligaron gracias a la estúpida deuda de mi padre. Siempre me has dado asco".  
Sin pensarlo me dio una bofetada y la lagrimas brotaron, Sebástian:" No te permitiré que me hables de esa manera, yo soy tu prometido, y pronto tu esposo… no puedes huir de ese destino. Pronto te hare mía como siempre lo he deseado, quieras o no, que guste o no, estés lista o no". Parecía que tenía razón, estaba condenada, y no tenía a nadie que me ayudara. Esperé a que se durmiera y salí sigilosamente del cuarto, me senté en un sillón de la sala y comencé a llorar sin parar, mis lágrimas parecían grandes cascadas brillando a la luz de la luna, aquella luna siempre me acompañaba en mis tristezas y me consolaba hasta quedarme dormida, en los momentos más horribles y deprimentes de mi vida ahí esta…..la luna.

Lo único que me ayudaba a seguir de pie en este camino lleno de espinas era una simple persona…Nícolas. Era el único hombro donde podía llorar largas horas, me entendía y sabia por lo que estaba pasando. Recuerdo que desde pequeños nos escapábamos de nuestra casa y salíamos a jugar al bosque, siempre nos contábamos todo y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Todo eso no ha cambiado desde entonces, Nícolas sabe sobre la deuda de mi padre, y de por qué en realidad estoy aquí, también sobre los negocios ilegales de su padre, pero finge no saberlo para mantenerse seguro él y su madre. Sebástian es el único que trabaja con Richard, y por lo tanto sabe todo sobre él, ya sean cosas malas o ilegales, semanalmente van a cobrar viejas deudas sin saldar, y parcialmente están en el original negocio de Richard. Por lo tanto han hecho algunos enemigos nobles de la zona, ya que también están involucrados en la política.  
Celie:" ¿No tienes miedo?" Nícolas:" ¿Miedo?" Celie:" ¿Si, si el señor Richard participa en todo eso, no habrá gente que lo quiera matar para beneficio propio?" Nícolas:" Es muy probable, por eso es que finjo no saber nada y trato de que mi madre no se enteré, para protegerla, es la única persona que me importa… aparte de ti" Celie:" ¿Yo?" Nícolas:"Si, siempre me has importado Celie, desde pequeños he querido estar a tu lado y protegerte de todo" Celie:"Nícolas". Me besó la mano y al escuchar que alguien venia me soltó y me alejé.  
En todo el día tenía que ayudar en los preparativos para la boda, me sentía algo incomoda, ya que sabía que Nícolas sentía algo por mí y estaba ahí observándome, contemplándome…deseándome.  
En mis ratos libres tejía algunas cobijas, y con la tela y estambre que me sobrada hacía con ello pequeños muñecos a los que vestía y llamaba igual que mi familia, les cosía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Me parecía que en verdad me querían al convertirlos en muñecos, era feliz en eso momento junto a ellos, junto a mis muñecos, o más bien, junto a mi familia.  
Llegado el día de la boda todos asistieron, mi familia juntos con parientes lejanos, y toda la familia de Sebástian. Escogieron un hermoso vestido blanco para mí, debo admitir que me encantó, me miraba al espejo durante un largo rato hasta que tocaron a la puerta, Celie:" Está abierto", a través del espejo vi como Nícolas entraba y me miraba con sus ojos penetrantes. Nícolas:" Te vez hermosa", con tono tembloroso le respondí, Celie:" Gracias, la ceremonia debe de estar por comenzar, es mejor que te vayas" Nícolas:" Aun no me iré", me voltee a verlo y cada vez se acercaba más a mí, hasta que tomó mi barbilla y dulcemente me dio un beso. Fue maravilloso, en ese momento sentí millones de emociones y mi corazón latió frenéticamente. Celie:"Nícolas" Nícolas:" Te amo Celie, y si para estar a tu lado tengo que escapar con tigo lo haré" Celie:" Pero, tu padre, Sebástian" Nícolas:" Ellos no importan, después de la ceremonia, por la noche nos escaparemos muy lejos de aquí….y seremos felices". Sin dudarlo acepté.  
Pude dar el sí en la ceremonia gracias a la esperanza que me había dado Nícolas, la esperanza de ser feliz por primera vez.

Solo que en toda la fiesta no lo volví a ver, en cambio me encontraba con mi familia, decían estar felices por mí, pero sé que eso no es cierto, de todas maneras no me importó, en lo único que pensaba era en Nícolas.  
Richard se veía bastante tenso y preocupado, al acercarse a Sebástian le murmuro algo al oído que lo puso igual de tenso y preocupado, solo que en él se le notaba más el miedo a pesar de lo bien que disimulaba. Los dos salieron al patio trasero de la casa, alcance a ver a través de la ventana como discutían y se gritaban, zarandeándose un poco, pero sin llegar realmente a los golpes.  
Hasta que desesperadamente llamaron a la policía y ordenaron que apagaran la música, todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, murmuraban sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. La fiesta no duró mucho después de eso, todos se fueron en cuanto los policías llegaron, Celie:" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué han venido? ¿Dónde está Nícolas?". Louise llorando corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, Celie:" ¿Qué es lo que pasa?! Dígamelo por favor" Louise:" Nícolas…se…se han llevado a mi hijo" Celie:" ¿Cómo?" Louise:"Lo han secuestrado". Lloré sin cesar toda la noche, al parecer en la fiesta lo sacaron de su cuarto y se lo llevaron a la fuerza…. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué alguien quería llevarse a Nícolas? ¿Con que fin? ¿Dinero?... ¿Venganza?  
Todas las estafas del señor Richard quedaron al descubierto esa noche mientras discutía con Louise. Él y Sebástian sabían porque y quien se lo había llevado. No se trataba de un viejo cliente que se quisiera vengar de lo que Richard le hubiera hecho, sino todo lo contrario, ahora el que tenía una enorme y millonaria deuda que pagar era él. Esto era algo que apenas Sebástian sabía, y lo habían temido desde hace tiempo. El señor Richard para iniciar su negocio había pedido un préstamo de varios millones a un tal Edward, tenía un buen lapso de tiempo para pagarlo, pero como sabía que obtenía cada vez más poder, lo que hizo fue estafar a Edward y aprovechar gran parte de su influenza en la política para beneficio propio. Pasado los años logró encontrarlo y ponerse en contacto con él, lo amenazó con que se vengaría con lo que más le duele, su familia, y ahora tenían a Nícolas como prueba de que hablaba enserio.  
Todos sabíamos toda la verdad, y esto me hacía odiarlo cada vez más, no solo porque me haya obligado a casarme con su hijo, sino también porque me había arrebatado la única esperanza de felicidad que me quedaba y al amor de mi vida.

Pasando los días hice un enorme muñeco de Nícolas y lo coloqué junto con los demás de mi familia que había hecho en tamaño real, era mi único consuelo y me llevaba muy bien con ellos.  
Mi familia organizó un espléndido banquete en su mansión, al cual estábamos invitados, el motivo no era nada en especial.  
Me puse mi vestido morado favorito, ya que iba a regresar a aquella casa donde pasé años miserables en completa oscuridad. Nos fuimos algo tarde, ya que el carro se descompuso y tardaron algo en arreglarlo, aun así estaba emocionada por ver a toda mi familia.  
Nada en la decoración de la mansión había cambiado, todo parecía igual, solo que más grande. Todos me saludaron con la misma frialdad y desprecio que siempre, pero esta vez algo me provocaba burlarle y reírme malvadamente. Celie:"Bastardos". Tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos esa noche, bailaban alegremente sin cesar, comían a montón, y platicaban sobre cosas estúpidas. Sebástian no soltaba mi mano y se mostraba cariñoso con migo, no teníamos mucho tiempo de estar casados, así que todos nos felicitaban y los deseaban lo mejor. Celie:" Como si me importara la suerte en este matrimonio".  
Después de haber comido las luces se apagaron de repente, la electricidad estaba fallando….y de pronto múltiples de balas atravesaron las ventanas, quitándole la vida a las personas que estaban más cerca y que no supieron donde esconderse para que las balas no los alcanzaran. Me quedé paralizada por un momento mientras se sembraba el caos y los gritos, volteé a mi izquierda y Sebástian ya se había ido corriendo. Entraron por las puertas y ventanas, masacrando a todos sin excepción alguna, se trataba de los hombres de Edward, ya que al señor Richard fue al primero que mataron y colgaron en la pared diciéndole –te lo advertimos- .  
Todo pasaba ante mis ojos y no sentía nada, nada. Nadie pudo escapar, solo mi padre llegó arrastrándose a mí, sosteniendo fuertemente mi vestido, Padre:" Hija…ayúdame" Celie:" ¿Hija?...hija…. ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado de los golpes? Recibiéndolos en vez de darlos, papi", una pequeña risita tierna pero espeluznante salió de mi boca antes de quitar su mano de un golpe, rasgando mi vestido.  
Por alguna razón aquellos hombres no me mataron, solo miraron mi rostro manchado de sangre desde el otro extremo de la habitación.


End file.
